Happy Birthday Baby
by EllaBella18
Summary: Welcome to the world baby Brooke cooed to the newborn in her arms


Miranda here is my birthday present to you. I hope your birthday is amazing because you're amazing and you deserve an amazing birthday. I honestly have no clue what I would do without you. I love ya babe!

XXX

Brooke Davis woke up when the tiny life growing inside of her gabbed her sharply in her left rib. Groaning she attempted to lift herself out of the bed and after several attempts she was on her feet. Cursing her fiancee she waddled her way into the bathroom.

As she was brushing her teeth she heard her three year old daughter, Blythe, calling for her from her bedroom. Sighing she placed a hand on the under side of her heavily pregnant stomach and waddled into her daughter's room.

"Morning angel." Brooke smiled kissing the toddler's head curly chestnut brown haired head.

"Morning mommy!" Blythe exclaimed flashing the dimples she inherited from Brooke. The dimples her father never could say no to. "Where's daddy?" She continued.

h

"He's not up yet. Why don't you go wake him up Blythe, he's slept long enough especially considering mommy hardly slept at all. You go get him I'll go start some breakfast okay?"

BLythe nodded her head and went running off towards her parent's bedroom while Brooke turned the opposite way and headed down the stairs to get some bagels in the toaster.

She heard little footsteps come racing down the stairs and into the living room. A few minutes later she felt her fiancee's arms wrap around her waist and kiss her neck.

"Morning Pretty Girl."

"Shut up Lucas I look like a fat cow."

"You're beautiful Brooke, you're glowing and you are just oh...so...sexy." Lucas explained in between kisses on her neck.

Brooke swatted him away and sent him an evil look. "You know if you could keep that God damn thing in your pants I wouldn't suffer through months of throwing up, getting fat and aching everywhere on my body."

"Aww baby I love you too."

"Go get Blythe, breakfast is ready." Brooke told him kissing him quickly.

The two had been engaged for about four years now, but both the times they had set the wedding date, Brooke had gotten pregnant and she refused to get married while she "looked like a fat whale" as she had explained to Lucas when they were expecting Blythe. Not that it really mattered, in their eyes they were married already, they didn't need anything else.

A few hours after the family of three, soon to be four, had finished breakfast Brooke decided that they needed to finish shopping for their impending arrival. So they dropped Blythe off at Nathan's and Haley's to play with eight year old James and their three year old daughter Sarah.

"Brooke he really doesn't need anymore clothes."

Brooke scoffed at Lucas before throwing the jean overalls into the shopping cart. "Lucas baby's spit up like crazy. Or have you forgotten since Blythe is over that stage?"

"No Brooke I have not forgotten, but he really does not need that many clothes? I swear he could be the new spokes baby for Baby Gap."

"Lucas shut up. I'm buying him these clothes. And you'll like it. You knocked me up, now you have to deal with the consequences. And that means me shopping."

"Okay Brooke I'm sorry. You're right. Get him everything you want even if he won't wear half of the stuff."

Brooke shot him an evil look and threw in another three baby outfits just to prove her point.

Lucas laughed and scratched the back of his head and Brooke felt her heart melt. She loved it when he did that, and made the squinty look he made when he was thinking or when she was winning an argument.

"Come on let's go pay. Its so rare we have a child free afternoon we should go see a movie or something." She smiled kissing him.

"Sounds like a plan." Lucas said kissing her back.

They grabbed lunch at Karen's before going off to catch the newest Heath Ledger and Rachel Bilson movie to please both of them. They were halfway through the movie before Lucas felt Brooke nudging his side.

"Lucas...Lucas" She hissed.

Lucas turned to look at her. "What?" He asked slightly annoyed, he knew he should of boughten the Milk Duds even though Brooke insisted that she didn't want any.

"Its time." She hissed.

"Time for what?" He asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She had been having contractions since fifteen minutes into the movie. "Its time. Lucas time." She repeated gesturing towards her stomach so he would get the idea.

Realization dawned on Lucas's face and he quickly helped Brooke to her feet.

"He sped to the hospital, while Brooke calmly called Haley and told her to call everyone else. By the time they arrived at the hospital, Brooke was full on cursing Lucas for getting her into this position once again.

The nurses shook their heads and quickly got her settled into a room for examination and the rest of the duration of her labor.

"I hate you Lucas. We are sooo never ever having sex ever again do you understand me? If I could I'd give you a vasectomy myself right now. Big family my ass, when you have to push our kids out through your dick is when we'll have a big family." Brooke yelled during another contraction a few hours later.

"I know baby and I'm sorry for doing this to you." Lucas told her as the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello Brooke, lets just take a look and see how you're progressing so far okay? Now you know this is going to feel uncomfortable." The doctor explained as Brooke winced.

"And you're ten centimeters let's get you to delivery."

"What? Already? Its only been ten hours, Blythe took 22."

"Well when you give birth to your second child it often progresses faster. Now I'm going to get a nurse in here to get you ready for the delivery room.

XXX

"Okay Brooke one more push and you'll get to meet your son." The doctor told her forty five minutes later.

"I can't, I'm too tired." Brooke cried.

"You can Brooke you can. Come on you can do it. I love you baby, now push!" Lucas exclaimed.

Brooke nodded her head and gritted her head and pushed with all her might. A few seconds later cries filled the air.

Brooke collapsed back onto her pillows happy tears forming in her eyes. "And its a boy!" The doctor exclaimed laying him across Brooke's chest.

"Oh Lucas look at him he's perfect." Brooke sobbed stroking his tiny baby cheek.

"He is. I love you." Lucas told her kissing her.

"I love you too." Brooke replied kissing him again.

"Welcome to the world baby."

XXX

"Mommy!" Blythe exclaimed a few hours later from Lucas's arms as he brought her into the hospital room.

Brooke had the baby nestled in her arms fast asleep. "Want to come meet your new baby brother Blythe?" Brooke asked.

Blythe nodded her head and Lucas set her down on the bed before sitting down beside Brooke himself. He gently kissed her temple as Blythe scooted up to get a look at the blue bundle.

"He's so little mommy. Why is he so little if your tummy was so bigs?" Blythe asked looking up at her mother.

"Well honey there was water and stuff in my tummy too to protect him."

"Oh. I wikes him what's his name?"

"Liam Wade Scott." Lucas told her.

"We cans keeps him." Blythe decided snuggling up to her mothers side.

Lucas and Brooke laughed. "We're glad you like him baby."

"I does. Happy Birfday Liams!"


End file.
